the vampire naruto mitarashi
by wingedakatsukinaruto
Summary: naruto the grand son of alucard son to anko and half demon and  half vampire hughbreed now he has had it with konoha and going to englan well there is a slight problen alucard does not know he is related to him lets se what happenes eh on hold
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own naruto nor do i own hellsing**

**The vampire naruto chapter 1 enter naruto and anko **

the night was young and naruto was hunting for some lesser vampires and he found a root anbu that was feasting upon a konnoha citizen

"trash let go of the woman now "spoke naruto the Banbury looked at him and let go

"are you going to let him live"asked anko

"no mother he has killed and you know what a life for a life and all that dribble "said naruto and got out a desret eagal that was red and had a fox on it and on the other side it had bite on it and he brought out and other gun sam make and it had a gold with a red fox and on the other side it at me on wore a orange trench coat and pants he also wor a black shirt and red tie he also had black sunglasses and a orange hat (like alucard but different )

"wait please let me live "pleded the anbu and he was shot and his body was completely destroyed

mean while with anko

"damn poor bitch "said anko

"lets take her to Tsunade mean while I think we need her to be filled in as well as the rookie squad

"said naruto

"WHAT "said anko

"i have a way to make it easy do not worry mother "said naruto

"and what will that be"asked anko

"simple read this it is a list of people whom the entire root foundation has killed read the middle two and bottom three "said naruto upon reading this anko was shocked

The next day council meeting with the rookie nine

naruto walked towards the council chambers and was stopped by two people asuma and kakashie

"sorry naruto cant let you in "said kakashinaruto grabbed his neck and said "i will be going in there"as asuma looked in disbelief ' is this kyuubi doing ' thought asuma

"no asuma it is not kyuubi's doing this is naruto he is pisssed and not in the mood to play nice like he normaly does he is in a killing mood "said anko as naruto let kakashi go he walked over to anko and what he said shocked every join and chunin that just arrived "mother so you have arrived"said naruto

"yeah so are you in a god mod yet "asked anko

"i will kill danzo by any means "said naruto and as the jonin let him as they all passed out with fear

"dumbasses"said anko

"naruto "said Tsunade while staring in shock

"passed out because of fear read this and the first page is his orders and by the damiyo and proof of treason by danzo and he also kill dan and nawaki and the loved ones of the rokkie nine by provoking the nine tailes and I would avise any one whom is stuppid enough to go near him when he is like this not to "said anko tsunade while tsunade was reading the file she was shock at this and ordered everyone but danzo to leave the room

"what is the meaning of this "said the elders

"would the hyuuga head read this file out loud " ordered the hokage

"this is an order by the fire damyo you naruto mitarashi namikaze have been ordered to wipe out danzo and root and to avenge the deaths of those people that were killed by him and to other whom may be reading this he also provked the kyuubi by killing his children and mate listen to anko she will tell you the rest "read the hyuuga head and everyone jaw dropped

"so yeah I am narutos mother and we had to keep it secret because if danzo found out he would do anything to make him a weapon for him self and naruto is not human he is a vmapire like me but he is far more powerful than anyother the third knew after this we will be leaving the leaf for a while for a vacation his idea "said ankothe ground shook "resurrection k damn danzo must have pissed him off "

"so how power full is naruto "asked the nara head

"he is a level 10 vampire I am a level 9 "said anko

"so level 10 is the strongest "asked shizune

"no alucard my father is the strongest of all he is a level 20 "said anko and everyone was shocked

"so what is resurrection k " asked the hokage

"simply I let the kyuubi loose and the fox eats his opponent "said naruto and everyone looked in shock "i need new sunglasses mother "said naruto

"okay will get a pair "said anko

"so in ninja raking level 10 would be jonin"said naruto

AN I am using my own ranking system for the vampires AN

"what the hell so you could have brought sasuke back "said sakura while everyone was looking at naruto

"yes but if I did went all out then he would be dead but he will be dead next time he is on my bad side "said naruto in a bad mood

"you cant be serous he was your friend he was close to you shure you cant not be serious "pleaded a needy saukra

"betray is a deed that if you do to a vampier he will kill everyone close to that person so since you are so close I might begin with you sa-ku ra since he loves you "said naruto in a cold tone

"you wouldn't you once had a crush onher naruto "said tsunade

"yes I used to but she treated me like dirt and I want to hurt sasuke in more than one way "said naruto in a evil way that made anko feel proud and everyone shiver in fear

"so naruto are you going be a good sport let her live for now at least that way"said anko while naruto walk towords sakura

"be thankful next time you and me are going to fight no hold barred "said naruto in a demonic voice

"come on we are going for a hunt that put you in a good mood "said anko

"fujin and raijin are going to be killed tonight"said naruto

"want to come and watch "asked anko

"yeah why not "said the group

"oh one thing I am doing this alone "said naruto and anko nodded in agree ment

everyone jaws dropped

This is the end of the chapter and will be a poll what happenes to sakura note alucard will be going to konoha soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own naruto nor do I own hellsing nor do I own any thing use for this chapter **

**The vampire naruto chapter 2 enter the hellsing origination**

in a far of land in England a vampire just sensed a power similar to his own he is on his way to visit his master one intergra hellsing, she was taking up when she had a cold shiver down her spine and looked at the door

"they must have sense it I take it its time to tell them "said seras (is that right please tell me *.*)

"time too tell us what police girl "said alucard and as seras sigh and said "not yet wait for intgra "

"I am here so get talk now "said the hellsing in a demanding voice

"well years ago a kyuubi attacked the village of the village of the leaf while I and my twin brother was born his name is naruto mitarashi his mother is a vampire and "said seras while letting the two other taking it in

alucard said "so if your mother was a vampire what of the other family members"seras was scared and shaking s"one of you family member is here is that right "said the hellsing

seras said "yes two years ago we learned that our grand father was none other than you master alucard someone whom your familiar with told my brother and he told me through our mind link we have because we are twins "when that was said the two was shocked

"who might this person be "asked alucard whom was interested and wanted to kick some ass

"orchimaru "said seras and alucard was in a fury and wanted blood he was of the the hidden leaf and he was not happy

"that'ss not all there is a letter for you intgra from you father in the leaf village the leader should give it to you when you go there "said seras

mean while in konoha

naruto was in battle with fujin and just getting read to finish him of until raijin enters and saves his brother .our little vamp was getting pissed so he got his Ipod out and played muse take a bow naruto stands on fujins t neck and squash it like a bug

"bah he is no fun come on big boy let have some fun huh "naruto said with some glee

"you die now brat "said raijin as he charges at naruto and as he attempts to hit naruto he fails at every time

"is that all you have weakling bah you suck "said naruto and as raijin rips of narutos arms he looks at naru and says

"you die slow "said raijin as naruto laugh like a mad man possessed and he say "you fool it will take a lot more than that to kill me you fat dolt "

_**with naruto grinds **_

"damn naruto is really happy"said hinata and everyone just thought damn 'do not piss him off '

**back with naruto **

As naruto was toying with the poor slob he just thought to him self 'end this now' naruto ran fast as he could to words raijin and he riped out his heart and eat it and said "hmm tastes like chicken "

"mother sister is on her way and grand father is also on his way "said naruto as hew appears be hind everyone and just scared the living hell out everyone

"damn naruto do not do that so alucard is on his way along with integra hellsing "said anko

"yeah remember the hokage about the letter "said naruto

"what letter "asked the hoakage

"yeah in the documents there is letter for one inetgra hellsing it is in a blood seal so it is in the file about my heritage"said naruto

AN add any suggestion on what shall happen to mis inegra hellsing maybe naruto elder sister or aunt

you pick I am all up for what you guys choose


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer look at other chapters**

**chapter 3 family bonding and new love**

Dawn was nigh and there is two vampires out for a sparing match , The first blow came from alucard when he fired his guns but naruto caught the bullets .This made alucard speachless and integra hellsing was shocked and in awe .

" I am faster than any vampire and I am part demon so I have demon traits"said naruto

"yo brat that enough for now "said anko

"yes mother "said naruto

"hi mom "said seras

"hi seras come on naruto we have to report to the hokage now "said anko

"Naruto can I speak to you"asked hinata

"yeah "said naruto

"naruto um I love you "said hinata she was blushing like a tomato

then naruto blushed and anko saw and was in shock she saw the boy play with his fingers .

"I feel the same "said naruto

"So do you want to be with me for ever ?"asked the blond

"Yeah"said hinata while naruto bit her neck and she fell into his arms and as naruto bit his wrist and hinata drank his blood .That is when the rookie nine showed up and the hokage

"So hinata now we are going out how do you feel now that your vampire side has been awakened."said naruto

"what do you mean awakened "asked hiashi and hanabi we looking at naruto with confusion in their minds.

"you mother is a vampire she is also in hibernation "said naruto

" So can I see her ."asked hanabi

" you can do more than that you can revive her when you are ready you must be at your mothers skill level as a ninja to do so ."said anko.

Then anko walks towards alucard and and every knew she was pissed and blood thirsty .

"hello daddy remember that night all those years ago huh "said anko as she knees him right in the unholy area

"by Rogers damn she has winded him and what a kick that's our mother" said seras while naruto was rolling on the floor laughing his ass of .

" That's a first brat "said anko looking at her son with a raised eyebrow .

"I told you I am human no more, the villagers wanted a demon the got something worse ."said naruto with a seething voice

" Mother what was that ."said seras

"Well you see dearies um naruto hates humans right down to his very core but has respect to the ones. Whom he sees as friends but he is strating to question him self and I his reason for hating them"said anko

" I still hate them three year of hell and then. I was turned into a vampire and merged with the kyuubi. Why should I protect them those worthless ants they need me to stay safe but did they let my father have his last wish hell motherfucking no ."said naruto in a brooding way

" Come here grandchild of mine "said alucard while hugging naruto for the first time alucard was sad and angry .

"Iam okay grandpa "said naruto

"You know I think I will take you and your mother back with me and along with your girlfriend and her sister along with her mother."said integra

"That is going to be difficult ."said naruto

"how so?" asked hanabi

"I can awaken her but she would be a vampire and this will be her last chance for that. "said naruto

"But you can ask her in her mind tho."said anko

"Yeah but I will need prep time and I need hinata with me also. "said naruto

Suspense holder justu muhahaha naruhina and what is this hanabi is part vampire to vote poll.

Should hanabi be a vampire and should hinata's mom be in the fanfic if hanabi is gping to be a vamp she will be like the girl form the ring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**Chapter 1 the awaking **

In the time of a week naruo got everything ready and he was going to do the mind f the motherof his girlfriend.

"Hello miss hitomi hyuuga."said naruto

"Hello naruto your are well mannered."said hitomi

"Well you see me and hinata are going out and she wanted to be a vampire so I made her into one she, Wants to ask you something in person but we want to wake you as a avampire since my grandfather wishes to meet you."said naruto and hitomi ws angry

"Why did you do that she will never by human again she will be hunted."said hintomi

"No she wont I will protect her and I will on the name of my grandfather alucard,"said naruto and when she heard that name she was gob smacked and said "oh so he is your grand father" she had a nervous reaction to the news.

"Yes he is my grandad he sees a lot of talent in my eternal love hinata."said naruto and this caught her ear

flashback

The lady of the lake hitomi hyuuga was awaiting the arrival of her best friend alucard when she was jumped by a strange human and then she caught one of the attacker the rest ran.

"Who are you tell me now?"said an angry hitomi

"i am following orders ."said the scared human

"From who ?Said hitomi andd she was pissed

"orchimaru."said the sound ninja and then she ripped his neck to sunders

flashback end

When hitomi told naruto what happened he told her of his ordel and they both smiled and the knew snake was on the menu.

"Awaken me as a vampire but you will have to do me a favour understood ."said hitomi

"I understand I will do as you ask but hiashi will want to have a few wrd with you."said naruto

"I want to speak to that asshole as well"said hitomi clenching her fist

Out side the of the mind

The blond haird vampire awken and said "She will awaken but I need to get some stuff." The blonde haired boy walked into a room and got some clothes and some blood packs.

"Everything has been set now when I bit her neck she will start to awaken but she needs to do so at her own pace."said naruto

The blond haired vaampire walked over and bit her neck and his wrist and dropped blood in her mouth then he put his tow fingers on her throught and smiled.

"Mother can you please get hitomi's sword in the room to your left."said naruto and then at that moment alucard saw the sword and said "that sword is Excalibur who is that woman."

"My dear alucard don't you remember me ."said hitomi

"Hitomi of the lake aka the lady of the lake ."said a nervous alucard

" Alucard who is that woman ."said integra

"She is my best friend you can say and she is strong as I am or even more so."said alucard

"Ah my daughter hinata I heard you found some on you love is this true ?asked hitomi

"Yes he has been strong and kept me strong as well and I love him for ever until the end of time."said hinata and that made hitomi proud

"I am happy for you and oi know naruto will keep you happy."said hitomi

"Who do we have hear what is your name ."asked hitomi

"My name is hanabi hyuuga mother ."said hanabi

"well lets get to know each other."said hitomi and she gave hiashi a glare

"you are so fucked when I see you alone mister "she whispred in a angry tone

The hyuuga head fainted and said "what did I do?"

"She know the way you have treated hinata because what memory hinata has goes to her when hinata becomes a vampire."said naruto smiling and the man paled and cried.

"Hiashi my daughter will no longer be hyuuga's the will be vampires "said hitomi the hyuuga head agreed and then she punched him in the gut and said " do not come and find me weakling."

AN sorry for being a short chapter I am working on the new oc the oc is going to be the baddy in this fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer see other chapters**

**The favor and a betrayal part1 **

The young vampire was in a right mess he was fed up and pissed with leaf on to of that he still owed hitmoi a favor he was not in a nice mood. Then naruto diceded to ask her what she wanted the boy had no paitance.

" So huh hitomi sama could you please tell me the favour please ."said naruto the he felt a sharp pain and his stomch and neck then. He heard a dark evil laugh he looked to see hitomi hyuuga smiling and this made naruto angry buthe was too weak to fight he fainted on the spot.

**In the hokage's office with integra **

The woman was in the hokages office ,she was anxious and anrgy as well she looked at the letter and the hokage left her alon and she read the letter.

"dear daughter

Bye the time you have recived this letter you will be wondering, what is going on so i will tell you straight out .The day you were born you have two siblings one of them is seras i placed her in protective hiding , the other is pains me to say this but you are not my daughter but i thought of you as such but be warned you were in danger so do as you brother says.

p.s you are now own the compund but you must lern how to control you powers note jiraya or tsunade should help with that.

From you loving father alex hellsing

p.s.s your grandmother is tsunade the third said he lied about her son being alive and he regrets it but had no choice somthing about a threat made by someone

The strong womanbroke down and cried she has family still alive , she looked at tsunade and gave her the letter and she told her to read the letter .Then went to look for sreas and naruto , she told alucard the new news and to say the least he was shocked .

**With hitomi and the pissed of naruto**

**T**he distey female vampire looked with in the bag and saw naruto, she grew pale and as hewoke up the anger in his face was shown.

"Oh shit naruto chan calm down please ,"said a tearey eyed hitmoi hyuuga .

"You have five minutes ,"saidnaruto hitmoi sighed with relief .

"I brought you here to speack to some one naruto."said hitmoi this peaked hi intrest 'why would she go to such lengths ,' he thought.

"Who is this person that you wanted me to speak to."said naruto hitmoi sighed and said the person whom i would like you to speak to is ."

**~uknown location akatsuki base ~**

the akatsuki a bunch of mistfits that belong together this is the opion of one diedara. The blond in question is on his way to tell the leader some very intersting news .

"Pain where is the leader ."asked deidara

"I do not know ,"said all six path wayswith tourches underneth there faces.

"She wished to be left alone."said madara

**~the leaf~**

The leaf was searching for naruto and hitomi all bu alucard,then seras looked at him and asked her "what is going on ?"

"Brother and hitomi are missing ,"said seras.

3

2

1

"WHAT WHY DID'NT YOU TELL ME SOONER?"shouted a nervous vampire .

**An suspense i had to do some info finding andthere is gonna be a suprise crossover inthis fic i will give you a clue**

**it is a game and horror **

**note she will be the leader of the akatsuki **

**thats the clue **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer i do not owb any thing used in this fic this is purly fanmade .**

**The chat and betrayal by ? part 2 **

The young vampire was looking at hitmoi she loooked frightened for her very existance , Then a young girl with long black hair with deep dark shadow around her eyes .(if you have not guessed it yet her is another clue)

"My .. my naruto why did you make hinata your wife , i will have to undo that now will i unless ,"said the young akatsuki leader .

"That was not my attention i was just using her to awaken hitmoi thats all ,"said naruto smiling evily . This made alma zurios "so what was your plan ."

He whipsered and said" to become yours."

" You will break up with her and become mine alone you must do what ever i say not matter what ,"said alma she let a childish laugh then it became an evil laugh that made everyone cry in fear.

"I will do it my master and i am yours and only yours ,"this made alma smile and she kissed him and said " now you are my husband and only mine no one elses , hinata will not have you ."then naruto had a look in his eyes that made alma laugh.

"If that is your wish then it will be so my love " naruto hugged the now grown up woman alma with akatsuki cloak and black gloves and hat, salso had long red tight trousers .(alma has no real age in this fic so she switches between you and grown up form in a sense she is imortal and like naruto but in what way?)

**In the leaf **

Then naruto was walking and what he saw broke his heart and made him furrious , he saw hinata kissed kiba and they saw naruto launched himself at kiba punched him in the rib at blinding speeds .

" I loved you but you are just like everyone else hinata ,"said a angry naruto.

"Naruto please listen it wasn't what you think please listen," she begged him but he was furious.

"Forget it you and i are no more , we are no longer lovers ."said naruto as he disapered with a red mist and traveled north. Then she ran with kiba to the hokages office and then they saw alucard along with seras and told them what happened

"So let me get this straight you two were not in controll and you and kiba kissed and naruto saw and ran off,"said a worried seras .

"Yes he left in a red mist and headed north from my postion,"said hinata broke down in tears and she said "he looked angry and heartbroken please tell him i am sorry."

"That is not good he is ready to kill everthing in site last time it took all of mother's strengh to calm him down ,"said a nervous seras this made alucard happy "at last a nice challange " said the vampire.

**With naruto**

The young vampire was angry and yet sad at the same time he rushed out of the leaf and he saw lam and hitmoi and he said "my home is now with you ."

"Lets go before company arrives you have made a wise choice my love you belong to me and only me ,"said alma hugging naruto in her adult form.

Then seras and tsunade apeared infront of alma and naruto they saw hitmoi hyuuga , she said" naruto is mine he an i are alike and he is with me ."The naruto walked up and said"master do you want me to deal with them,"asked naruto the leaf inja were shocked and shaking in fear untill alma spoke"no not yet you are mine the humans and the vampier's in the villager are powerlesss to stop you my love,"said a blushing alma.

Then for a breif second narutoseyes flashed yellow wiith a hint of red and made seras tremble in fear , "all humans are the same hate is all they know and ever will the arenot worth my time and efffort ,i am with the one whom loves me alma wade hinata never did. "said an angry naruto he quickly knocked out seras and left then moments after he left seras woke n and she was in tears.

They both made their way to the leaf with a still trembling seras , then alucard saw seras in fear and she could only mutter one name that made even alucard show some fea "alma wade.** "**

**An~chapter end ~**

**alma is the akatsuki leader and naruto has betrayed the leaf and hitmoi is now his underling .**

**So this is no longer a naruhina **

**dark naruto oh and many suprises to come **

**note there is a vote **

**so parings are as followed**

**alma naruto and ?**

**Seras x shikamaru**

**hinata x itachi**

**feel free to draw anything used in my fics if you wish this is me saying thank you for your support.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own any thing used**

**sasuke's demise nerxt trget**

The vengefull blonde saw orchimaru and sasuke , then alama showed up and gave him orders .

"kill sasuke and kill orchimaru you have became diffrent from the time in the leaf,"said alma with a curious grin.

" I know what you mean i am a vampkitsune now a fox with vampire tastes,"said naruto with a sacastic tone.

The training ground in sound Waring gore ahead

The uchiha was aware that he was being watched ,he singaled his sensei of that. He was being watched .The snake sanin wasvaware that what ever it was it wss not human.

" Show your self whom ever you are ,"said orchimaru they saw kabutos body was thrown and this spooked sasuke and orchimaru was nervous.

"Sasuke sauke is that the way to say hi , TO A FORMER FREIND,"said naruto lunching him self at the uchiha. Then the snake sanin saw naruto and was in fear of the vamp , then naruto ripped out sasukes heart and said "time to eat," he swallowed the heart.( naruto will behave like alucard but more sacastic)

" You brat i will kill you for that ,"said orchimaru.

"I do not think so ,"said naruto ripping his arms of then his legs,the fx boy smilled and laughed evly and said " say hello to my master alma."

" No please naruto anything please , do not hand me over to her ,"said a mercyfull snake then alma set him on fire. They left a heading to words whirlpool.

**In whirlpool**

The uzukage was aware of what happened in sound and she was makng prepareations on getting her son back by an means.

"You will be back to your old self naruto , i will make sure of it ,"said kushina.

"The seals are ready my love,"said minato worried his sons reaction.

Then a man with gre hair and a red suit walked out and said" don't worry i have the case solved."

In the leaf

there was anerie feeling of that, there was going to be hell made everyone think of the way the blonde vamp was treated.

"there is a bad omen on the rise,"said alucard

**An what has kushina and minato got planed for naruto and willlnaruto find the truth what happened on that day. Who is the stranger ?**


End file.
